A Fox's Fate
by Kagami-hime
Summary: Two Makai enemies, and a mysterious attack. A Better Summary is on it's way...
1. Introduction

Introduction: Akari and Youko- A Fight to the Death, or a Fight for Survival?

A beautiful maiden, with pale skin, and bronze hair that fell to her waist stood, a determined expression worn on her face. She held a bow, purple in color, and seemed to be made out of pure energy in her hands, as well as an arrow, which like the bow, seemed to be made of pure energy, but was dark green in color.

She held a smirk on her face; standing before a male, with striking golden eyes, long silver hair that fell down his back, fox ears poking out from the top of his head. And, poking out from white robes, was a tail… a foxtail, matching with the ears on his head.

The male fox smirked, a rose held delicately in his hand. His lips parted as he spoke, "Akari… it ends here, tonight," he said, his grip tightening slightly on the rose.

The bronze haired woman snickered, her bow and arrow morphing, to take the shape of what appeared to be a sword, still colored purple. "Don't sound so sure of yourself… Youko. It might not be me who dies this night," she responded.

The kitsune wasted no time responding, lashing a long, green colored whip, thorns sticking out from it, at Akari, who merely jumped out of it's way, slashing at him with the sword, before it's shape began to change once more…

The two had battled like this for what seemed to be hours. And, by now, both of them were tired and wounded. But neither of them was giving up…

After a fierce attack launched by Youko, the infamous fox-thief, both Akari and he had landed on the ground.

"Had enough yet, Akari?" Youko asked as he began to rise to his feet.

Akari smirked, as she, too began to stand up. "You may as well give up… I'm not going to die by your hands anytime soon…" she said, as she began to lunge at him once again…

But, this time, as Akari rushed fourth, another weapon seemed to fall from the sky…

A large sword, that seemed to be as wide as it was long crashed down to the Earth, impaling Akari on it's way.

With a scream, the air demoness had hit the ground, the large sword the only thing keeping the upper half of her body above the ground.

Her knees were on the ground, blood trailing down her legs, her arms dangling limply in front of her. The crimson blood had blended with her bronze hair, and Akari had sputtered up even more blood, coughing it all over the ground in front of her.

The large sword was planted into the ground, though it had pierced through her middle, Akari's blood spilling everywhere….

Youko's golden eyes grew wide at this sight. He was slightly frightened, but very shocked at this event. What… had happened? Who's weapon was that?

His eyes darted around, before he looked back at Akari. He had considered taking the sword from her chest, and getting her away as well, possibly helping her wounds even, no matter how much he hated her. But… when he looked back at her… she was already dead, a limp form hanging from the large weapon.

Wasting no time, the kitsune had fled from the scene. What if the attacker returned? He certainly was not going to suffer the same fate as Akari…

(( Baah. It's crud. I wrote it at 2 in the morning, forgive me! ))


	2. A Fox's Fate: Part One

Part One:

(Part One has no title at the moment, sorry.)

Tsuki had awoken with a start that next morning, her eyes darting around the dimly lit bedroom.

"A dream…" was the only words that had choked their way up her through, though she had almost a million questions forming in her head. Questions she knew no one could answer. (Or so she thinks, but that is for another time…)

Who were those two people, and why did they look so strange?

Why on Earth did she even have that dream?

And what was with the sword?

She gave a sigh, a pale hand sifting through long, light brown hair, as she stood to her feet, an orange glow emitting from the orange colored curtains hanging over the window in her bedroom.

She wasn't a girl with extraordinary beauty. But she wasn't horribly ugly, either. Though, she did not stand out in a crowd of her peers.

She looked, like a normal, fifteen year old girl, who was slowly becoming… a sixteen- year old girl.

She wasn't very tall for her age, nor was she short, either. Light brown hair fell down, little past the middle of her back, and she possessed blue eyes, resembling the color of sapphire, if not darker.

Staring around the bedroom once more, the teen, Tsuki gave another sigh, making her way to a dresser, various pictures aligning themselves along the top of it. She began to rummage through the drawers, pulling out simple clothes. A pair of jean shorts, and a white t-shirt, along with the usual under-garments. Casual, and it matched the summer weather.

After dressing quickly, the girl began to wander from her small, yet comfy bedroom, the stand in the hallway, at the top of the stairs. Closing her eyes, she listened for any sound of movement downstairs. She, by now, was used to hearing her stepmother and stepbrother's morning conversations from her own room. They did seem to like to talk loud. In fact, her entire stepmother's family seemed to be full of loud people, which contrasted with her father, and herself. She, as well as her mother and father had always been quiet people, though her father had been much more outgoing. As for Tsuki and her real mother, both were quite shy.

Though, not hearing any noise from downstairs, Tsuki shrugged, figuring they all must've went out. She knew her father was in the hospital, as he had been there for nearly a year without so much as a phone call; though Tsuki often visited him.

She began to travel down the stairs, one hand clutching the rail tightly, as if she expected to slip and fall on her way down.

Tsuki quietly entered the kitchen area, looking around. There were two coffee mugs, both half-full, resting on the table. She knew by the mugs, and the lack of sneakers on the mat near the door that her stepmother and stepbrother must've went out.

Deciding to ignore the coffee mugs, Tsuki approached the mat, where a pair of white sneakers sat, waiting to be used. And, they needed to wait no longer, as Tsuki slipped them onto her feet, tying the laces tightly, before she exited the house, closing the door behind her.

Her destination? The hospital, where her father was currently located; he had been ill, and had been an invalid ever since he had been diagnosed with cancer, having an extremely weak immune system on top of it.

She was soon out, on the sidewalk, blending in very easily with the others walking up and down along the sides of the street.

She continued to walk down the sidewalk like this for what seemed to be an hour, despite the fact only about fifteen minutes had passed when she turned a corner and headed into the city park. This park being a short cut, a way to get to the hospital a bit faster.

The park was deserted. Not one soul had come there today, which was quite a surprise for Tsuki, but she liked it quiet.

She sighed, taking a deep breath, breathing in the varied scents of many flowers, which grew in different gardens scattered across the park. She began to walk, closing her eyes for a moment, to rid herself of any remaining tiredness as she cut through the park.

It wasn't until she had gotten about halfway through the park that her peaceful state was disrupted.

It had been disrupted by a large, thundering noise, as a large creature appeared before Tsuki…

This creature looked like a dark-skinned man, but was about twice the height of an average man, and about four times the width. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, dressed in attire Tsuki had only seen in old ninja films.

His hair was a bright, fiery orange. But what made him most unusual, were the dark brown horns that stuck out from his forehead.

He smirked, revealing two large, pearl colored fangs when he saw Tsuki.

He lifted his right arm up, reaching behind him, gripping the hilt of a… very large sword.

As he began to reveal the massive weapon to the girl, Tsuki began to back up. She was defenseless against this…. What _was _this?

As she continued to back away, she failed to notice the tree behind her, backing right into it.

She held a horrified expression, as the monster began to speak, the sword dropping to the ground with a thud. The massive weapon was covered in rust colored blood stains…

"I've found you at last…" the large, horned male said, bringing the weapon up, to strike it upon the girl…

((Dun dun dun. More to come. If ya wanna know what happens, keep reading…))

( Oh and no, none of the Spirit Detectives made an appearance in this fic yet, because Part One was used mainly to introduce Tsuki…))


	3. Part Two

((Okay. Something has been eating at me. So, before I start, let us clear this up.

I, Mended Soul DO NOT own any part of Y Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters.

But, characters such as Tsuki are owned by me. If you meet a character in this fic that you're pretty sure isn't in Yu Yu Hakusho, then they're probably most likely my own.

Mmmkay, with that much being said, let's begin!))

Part Two:

Tsuki screamed, the blade swinging towards her.

As it got closer, she flung herself upon the ground, barely dodging the large blade, watching in horror, as it sliced cleanly through the tree that was behind her.

The large monster snarled, pulling his blade from the tree, turning to stare down at Tsuki, who was scrambling to her feet.

The brown haired adolescent began to run, without so much as looking over her shoulder. She did not want to know if that thing was chasing her or not, but flinched as the ground began to shake.

The horned man /had/ chased after her, she could tell, because his great weight was causing the ground to rumble and shake.

Tsuki shut her eyes tightly as she ran as fast as her human legs could carry her…

"You can't run from me, Girl!" she heard the horned man call from behind her.

Tsuki gave another cry, trying as hard as possible to pick up speed.

The horned demon's threat reached the ears of another, however.

Emerald eyes shifted around, as a pair of dress shoes stopped shuffling around as they trudged through the grass.

A male with long, red hair that fell a bit past his shoulders stopped walking, to stare around. His hand darted out, clutching the shoulder of the black clad male beside him.

Crimson eyes stared up at Kurama, and narrowed themselves to slits. "I know what you're going to say…" Hiei muttered, glaring around.

Kurama nodded down at the little apparition, removing his hand from the shoulder from his partner. "Well then, since you sensed, and most likely heard it, too, shall we go?" he questioned, with his usual, calm tone. He always seemed to hold this tone, and always managed to keep a calm attitude, even in the midst of great danger.

Hiei, on the other hand, held his usual snide tone, as if awaiting the chance to make a sarcastic remark, putting it (it being the snide tone) to good use.

"I doubt Yusuke will be very happy about this… when he finds out about it, he'll most likely complain about us taking away all the 'fun'," he remarked, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side.

Kurama gave a sigh, shrugging. "By the time we'd ever found Yusuke, and actually managed to get him to listen to us, the city would be tossed into utter chaos…" he said, turning his head to look off to the right of him. "It's coming from that way…" he said, nodding his head in the direction of his destination.  
As Hiei had began to run off, Kurama clutched his shoulder. "Let me keep up with you, Hiei," he scolded, "I don't want you just jumping into action without thinking things through, you might reveal yourself, or put others in danger…" he said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. He wanted very badly to snap at Kurama, and tell him to shut up, and let him do what he wanted. But, most of the time, Kurama was usually right about these things, and rushing headfirst into a battle would seem like something Yusuke would do.

With that, however, the two companions had rushed off, in the direction of the park.

Once they had arrived, Hiei scowled at the scene before them. "Oh, wonderful…" he started to say, a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Just what we need… a human witness," he said, clearly irritated.

Though, his partners emerald eyes were fixed on the large horned demon. No, they were not set on the demon, but on his weapon.

He knew it… from somewhere.

As Hiei began to attack, Kurama held a hand out, "No," he started to say. "I'll handle this demon," he said, reaching towards the back of his neck, where he pulled a red rose from his hair. "Hiei," he started to say, casting his glance downwards, to look at the little demon, "Take that girl, and make sure she doesn't witness anymore of the fight, alright?"

Hiei held back an angered snarl, and sighed. "Fine. But if you get killed because I'm not here to watch your back… it's your fault…" he muttered. Before he darted off, towards the human female.

Without so much as a warning, Tsuki felt herself being jerked forwards. Looking down, a somewhat short male, with spiky black hair, and black clothes was pulling her forwards, his hand clasped painfully tight around her wrists.

"W-wait!" She protested, as she was dragged away.

"Shut up, unless you wish to be killed, you'll come with me," he said, glaring in front of him…

Kurama watched as they disappeared from sight, before turning to face the horned demon, his rose immediately becoming Kurama's trademark whip.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" he called out, towards the large demon, who turned to face him.

The demon did not answer, but smirked, licking his lips once more.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? If it isn't the famous Fox Bandit, Youko Kurama…" he muttered, stroking his chin with his free hand. "I'd never expect to find you in a place like this…"

Kurama glared, taking a step forward. "It seems you know me, but I don't recall ever meeting you…." He held his whip tightly in his hand. "Once again, I'll ask… Who are you?" his tone growing more serious.

The horned demon merely shook his head, "That's not for you to know, right now. Maybe I'll tell you in time… if you survive…" he said, swinging the gigantic blade the kitsune's direction.

Kurama gasped in shock, barely dodging the huge weapon, lashing out at the large demon with his whip.

"Damn you!" the horned man shouted, taking the hit to his shoulder, He swung his sword once more, slinging it in Kurama's direction.

Though, the 'fox' was much faster than the sword could swing, allowing him to avoid any serious injuries.

The horned demon snarled, clearly not as experienced as Kurama, considering he was suffering from more wounds. But, he didn't seem to be in too much pain, as he darted towards Kurama with the large blade again.

Though, this time, as the demon rushed fourth, Kurama brought his arm up, swinging the whip in the demon's direction once more. But, this time, it connected with the horned demon's face, striking him hard, sending flecks of blood in all directions.

Though, as the large creature hit the ground, there was an earth shattering 'boom', shaking the ground beneath the feet of anyone in the area.

This boom had created some sort of brief earthquake it seemed, as when it had calmed, trees, benches, garbage cans and drinking fountains which were located all around the park, had been knocked over, the ground upturned, almost as if someone had attempted to flip the grass upside-down.

Looking around, Kurama noticed that the demon that had been there seconds ago… was gone…

(( Bwah. That's it for tonight. --; I'm tired, and I didn't like this chapter that much. I never seem to like the second chapters of my stories… ))


End file.
